Learn to knock
by sixbynine
Summary: Kira knew he should have knocked before going into Ichimaru's office. Not that the man seemed to mind the interruption...Most definitly an M rating


To tide me over while i complete a longer GinXKira fic,

some shameless PWP smut

I've been reading japanese yaoi novels...god lord they rot the brain XD but in such a delicious manner XD

enjoy^^

* * *

He knew he shouldn't have entered the room, that he should have at least knocked. He hadn't been sure what the uneasy feeling was as he approached Ichimaru's door, he went in and out of there several times a day. But now the reason was staring him in the face, Ichimaru, his robes dangling from his arms leaning back in his chair, a light sheen of sweat covering the exposed flesh as his hand shamelessly pleasured himself, an eye cracked open and Kira realised there was no way he could exit and pretend it never happened,

"Mah Izuru-kun" Ichimaru drawled his hand slowly but not stopping "didn' anyone teach ya to knock before ya go inta a room?"

"Sorry T-t-taicho" he stuttered still rooted to the spot unable to take his eyes off the sight in front of him, he had long ago admitted his attraction to his silver haired Taicho

"Well if ya just gonna stand there, you may as well help a man out" he drawled smirking at the red blush that flooded the younger man as Kira stuttered uncontrollably

Ichimaru stood up what was left his hakama bottoms falling silently to the floor as the top half swung free just above his knees, covering absolutely nothing and yet covering enough to make him so much more alluring, the hand had stopped, still wrapped firmly around the his arousal thumb playing gently with the small beads of liquid spilling from the slit

"T-t-taicho, I don't think this is entirely proper" Kira stammered out taking a small step backwards

"Of course it ain't Izuru-kun, but the way ya eyes keep drifting up and down me body tells me ya don' really care" he took a step forward, moving around the desk; the one barrier between them and walked right past the frozen fuku-Taicho to quietly lock the door. Silently he moved behind the blonde finally removing his hand letting his arousal hit him lightly in on the abdomen with a wet slap. Kira closed his eyes swallowing involuntarily at the image that sound provided, jumping when he felt cool hands creep around his body one moving slowly towards his belt as the other traced fine lines across his jaw before resting on his lips. Ichimaru was waiting, Kira realized with a jolt, waiting for Kira to decide finally, he could already taste the saltiness on Ichimaru's fingers and realized it was the same hand that had been wrapped around him earlier. Groaning slightly he made the choice without a second thought and reached his tongue out to lap softly at the tips tasting Ichimaru on them,

"Mah, there's a good boy Izuru-kun" Ichigmaru purred in his ear as his other hand made quick works of the admittedly loose knots of the hakama, the fabric rustling as it fell to the floor, bunching around his ankles. Without nothing to tuck it into the yukata fell open revealing the pale chest Kira usually went to great lengths to hide, he shivered as the cool air hit him,

"Turn around Izuru, let me see ya" the warm presence moved away from his back and Kira did as he was told, stepping gracefully out of the fallen hakama and trying to tremble as Ichimaru eyed him almost hungrily, Kira was painfully aware of his arousal pressing against his stomach and could feel his Taicho's eyes on it

"T-Taicho?" he whispered quietly not sure what he was even asking for

"Mah, am I makin' ya uncomfortable?" his tone had a caring layer even though his amused face suggested he was mocking the blonde

"N-no" Kira had never been very good at lying and this was no exception

Ichimaru grinned and ignored the blatant lie choosing instead to step forward and push the yukata off Kira's shoulders letting the last shred of cover fall from him

"Ya really are far too pretty to be hidin in all them layers" he said quietly fingers scratching lightly at the pale skin "now Izuru-kun, where do ya think I plan to end this afternoon?"

Kira stuttered, surely he wasn't going to make him say it, it was enough his Taicho had him naked and aroused in his office, without making him narrate as well

Ichimau laughed amused by his discomfort "well if ya can' say it, guess I'll just hafta show ya" he dropped to the floor suddenly taking Kira entirely into his mouth, the blonde gasped and bucked forward the fingers holding him back digging painfully into him and leaving bruises. Ichimaru's tongue teasing him gently, never allowing him even close to release

"Ichimaru-taicho!" he cried out as a slim finger crept behind him and pushed in without warning

"Now, now Izuru-kun tha's not my name" Ichimaru smirked as Kira began to tremble again, the implication of calling out Ichimaru's given name making him doubly nervous

Ichimaru ran his tongue across Kira length adding another finger when the blonde was suitably distracted. Kira's eyes shot open at the new intrusion

"Gin!" he creid without even realising it, Ichimaru smiled and crooked his fingers spreading them apart and stretching out the tight blonde,

"This ya first time, Izuru-kun? Ya certainly don' feel like ya ever been taken before"

Kira groaned as the long fingers continued to stroke him, nodding weakly, Ichimaru smiled widely,

"Well then I'm honoured to be ya first" he said standing as he removed his fingers "I think my desk will do for this don'cha agree?" Kira knew he wasn't asking because he wanted a response but still he nodded

"Yes, Taicho"

"Now, now 'Zuru don' make me repeat myself" he pushed the blonde backwards towards the strangely clear desk and lifted him up onto the surface

"Yes, Gin" Kira lay back his head rolling off the edge of the desk slightly, he felt warm the office suddenly very hot and uncomfortable

Ichimaru leaned up over him placing Kira's legs over his shoulder with surprising gentleness, Kira whimpered as he felt Ichimaru pull him forward, he put his hand over his mouth trying to stem the involuntary noises,

"Nah Izuru, don hide them, I wan' ta hear ya loud and clear" Ichimaru moved the hand away and trapped it next to his head as he moved forward slowly positioning himself and pressing into the warm opening.

Kira cried out at the unusual invasion scrunching his eyes shut and tensing, Ichimaru paused halfway and reached down to kiss him softly, his tongue doing wonders as a distraction, slowly Kira began to relax again gasping as Ichimaru pushed in in one quick movement. He shot up off the desk, one hand still holding him down partially, the other coming up to grasp around Ichimaru's neck as he pressed his face into the oddly cool shoulder.

"Gin!" he gave up trying to hide the noise

A thing hand came up and caressed the back of his head, carding through his hair and gently soothing him,

"Izuru-kun" the sharp voice cut across his ears, it harsh mocking tone replaced with something slightly softer as the silver haired man calmed him.

Kira's head rested on his shoulder, the blonde breathing heavily as he adjusted to this new sensation, Gin filling him completely, he moaned at the thought a spark of arousal shooting through him, experimentally he moved his hips downwards, groaning at the flood of pleasure that washed over him.

"There's a good boy 'Zuru" Ichimaru whispered in his ear, tongue flicking out to catch his earlobe and take it into his mouth, nibbling slightly leaving the one pale flesh red and throbbing

Kira moaned arching his back and jerking his hips uncertainly, looking for that feeling again, Ichimaru pushed him back onto the desk and hovered over him,

"Here we go Izuru-kun" he said quietly, the now obvious sheen of sweat and slight flush the only give away as to how aroused his Taicho really was, despite his calm tone of voice, his hips jerked back removing himself from Kira in one swift move before unrelentingly thrusting back in, small grunts belaying how affected he was.

Kira was never going to last long, Ichimaru's talented hands making sure his arousal never wavered, the wash of emotion and sensation proving to be too much for the young fuku-Taicho, with a hoarse cry he climaxed between them, sitting up clutching round Ichimaru's neck hesunk his teeth into the delicate skin of his neck, the liquid quickly being spread as Ichimaru continued to thrust steadily a few more times before Kira's unrestrained reaction pushed him over the edge. Ichimaru reached down his tongue lapping at a patch of skin before he bit down onto it returning Kira's mark as he watched the sharp pain extend his climax, the blonde moaning and arching back collapsing onto the desk, spent.

Ichimaru hung over him, breathing heavily before gently gathering the exhausted shinigami into his arms and, cleaning him quickly with the corner of his yukata, placed him on the couch that dominated the end of the room. Kira sighed softly burrowing into the soft cover Ichimaru placed over him.

The silver haired Taicho stepped back looking at the scene with amusement, he hadn't deliberately meant for Kira to walk in on him that afternoon. But if he was being honest with himself (which he usually was) he knew he had left the door unlocked deliberately and he knew that Kira usually came by around this time with something important to ask and he knew that really he had been after his little fuku-Taicho for a while now. He grinned his eyes narrowing to their usual slits, before sliding onto the couch next to the blonde, he really couldn't explain the fondness he had for the boy, but Ichimaru had never been one to let his lack of understanding prevent him from enjoying himself, and Kira certainly provided him much entertainment and enjoyment. For now that was enough, maybe later he'd question his odd gentleness and caring when taking the boy on his desk, or the fact he now felt an irresistible urge to wrap him up and fall asleep. Maybe he'd question it after they experimented with the strength of the couch he thought with a sly grin as he ran his hands down the still naked thigh and slipping his hands in between them. Yes, definitely at least after the couch, and perhaps the wall.

* * *

kukuku bad Gin XD

R and R ^^


End file.
